Talk:Walter Beck
Descendant of the Guildmaster? Where does this idea come from? I've taken it out because it doesn't have a reference, and everything about Fable III should have until it comes out. Does anyone know who said this? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Walter Dual-Wields Walter does dual-wield, and he's not a Hero. Should we mention that? No because then we would have to mention that Page and Ben Finn and the Mercenaries etc etc all do it. Just because they do this doesn't mean anything. And please sign your posts on talk pages Alpha Lycos 03:51, November 3, 2010 (UTC) A couple of things, is walter a drunk,and is it possible that when he was stuck in the cave that the crawler entered him or affected him for later? I doubt it, from what I've heard he acts very seriously, unlike a drunk who would be very unfocused and unlike Walter. Also, please remember to sign your posts with 4 tildes (~~~~) or by using the signature button. Defenestration 03:12, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Though he may not be a drunk it seems like he still enjoys his liquor. He always seems to carry a tankard with him and he seems to enjoy being in the brightwall taver. Plus he just seems like that kind of person to me.Aleksandr the Great 18:57, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ;( 04:20, December 4, 2010 (UTC) i thougt it wuzz sad whem walter died Phobia's Wouldn't it be right to say he also has Nyctophobia? A frenzied fear of the dark? Anyone else agree? If so I'll put it in the trivia with the other phobia's. --Alpha Lycos 04:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I agree. You can see how frenzied he gets when it becomes dark. XHobbes 06:15, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm almost the same. I don't get as bad as Walter but the darkness freaks me out big time thats how I knew about it. --Alpha Lycos 06:16, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Walter Beck Do you think there are enough similarities between Walter Beck and the character from zelda, Linebeck to relate them? They both share the same suffix (Beck) and they are both possessed by the last antagonist. They are also the last boss of their respective game. 00:01, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Not enough similarities. Now if Linebeck was mentor, old guard, friend of parent, advisor to royalty, constant companion to the Hero from LoZ then it would be more mentionable, otherwise its just coincidence. --Alpha Lycos 02:23, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Sir and Ser If the sir in Walter's name is referring to knighthood shouldn't it be Ser Walter Beck instead of Sir Walter Beck? :Ser seems to be misspelling so it would be Sir, even using a British spell check. But I'm not overly knowledgeable about knighthoods so I'll leave the answering to another, yet I will say that in all dealings with knighthoods I've encountered its been Sir, never any Ser.--Alpha Lycos 02:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::"Sir" is the proper spelling for the title given to knights as we know them. "Ser" does not see widespread usage, and is mainly seen in fantasy. I first encountered it in A Song of Ice and Fire. "Sir" is used in the game, so that's what we'll use here. TheIndifferentist 04:51, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Section The quote section is a bit... overdone. I propose we trim it down. Many of the quotes clog up the article more than they contribute. Thoughts? -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 02:52, July 17, 2012 (UTC) : I agree. I think we could do away with about half of them. : Soren7550 (talk) 03:12, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree, a trimming of the quotes should be done. A lot of other pages need a trimming as well.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 03:33, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Walter Glitch Has anyone experienced a glitch where Walter gets stuck in the door when they enter Aurora? I can see his hands but can no longer interact with him. Anything I can do to fix it? Thanks. Abundridge (talk) 16:38, April 30, 2014 (UTC)